Mia at Hogwarts
by FyreStar32
Summary: Somehow, Mia is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by JK Rowling or Meg Cabot, I just like to pretend.  
  
Into: I've never written a crossover before, lets see how it goes!  
  
Dedication: To Lynds and Jada, for bringing me into the world of the Princess Diaries, and for always reviewing my stories, even if they are TRASH!!!! You two ROCK!  
  
Mia Thermopolis was, as usual, writing in her journal that her mother had bought her a few months ago to express her emotions through. It had only been two nights ago she realized, well, was told by her boyfriend Michael Moscovitz that he was in love with her. Not just loved her as a friend, but was in love with her.   
  
It was also two nights ago Mia found out that her secret talent was writing. Poems, lists, her journal, she was always writing. But, today was the day Mia decided to write something else. She had been up late the night before surfing the net, looking for information on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and she stumbled across Fanfiction.net. As she sat in the living room of the loft (Mr. G and her mom had went out for dinner, some pre-baby "romantic" thing) Mia looked around for inspiration of what story line she could copy. She didn't want to wreck a good thing like Buffy with her writing. Jane Eyre? Nah. A random romance novel? Nope, Mia thought to herself. Then, as her eyes swept the room, she saw the Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone DVD on the floor. That was it!  
  
Mia picked it up, and looked at it for inspiration. Might as well get started and see where it goes, she thought.  
  
Hermione sat in the common room with Harry and Ron. There were books sprawled all over the table in front of her. It looked like a long night ahead of her.  
  
"Mia!" a strange voice came from beside her. She looked up. The living room in her loft had disappeared! Mia was no longer in the United States. Nope, she was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "What's wrong?" the face of Ronald Weasley came into view. Mia had gone completely white, and her eyes as wide as they could go.  
  
"Uhh, nothing. I - I'm just not feeling well," Mia tried to think quickly.  
  
"After all that food you shovelled down at dinner, I would think not," Mia quickly turned her head to see Hermione Granger, sitting at a table near her with books sprawled all over it. It was just as Mia had pictured it a few minutes ago, when she was still in her loft.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Mia. I mean, eat so much, but none of it's meat. I just couldn't live without meat," she turned her head quickly around and saw that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was sitting beside her on the overstuffed sofa in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well, I've done enough for tonight," Hermione slammed the book nearest her closed, "I'm off to our room. Mia, are you coming with me?" Hermione glanced at Mia.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, I guess so," with that Mia got out of her chair, and made her way after Hermione.  
  
After getting changed into her pyjamas, Mia lay on her bed, or what she had hoped was her bed. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!! was all she could think. I'M in Hogwarts. I'm IN Hogwarts. I'm in HOGWARTS! OH MY GOD! There were a million things racing through her mind. How did she get here? How was she getting home? Were her mother and step-father finding out right now that she was no longer in the loft? Would they worry? Would she ever see her one true love, Michael Moscovitz, again? Mia slowly feel into a deep sleep.  
  
Review if you think it's good enough to keep going!! Thanks for reading!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by JK Rowling or Meg Cabot, I just like to pretend.  
  
Dedication: To Lynds and Jada, for bringing me into the world of the Princess Diaries, and for always reviewing my stories, even if they are TRASH!!!! You two ROCK!  
  
Here's the second chapter!  
  
"Mia. Mia. MIA!" came a strange voice beside Mia. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a large four poster bed, and the hangings pulled back with a girl standing in the opening. Mia quickly shut her eyes as she remember the happenings of the previous night. "Mia, I saw that, come on! We are going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry!" Mia now recognized the voice as being Hermione Granger from the popular Harry Potter series. Mia felt the blankets covering her being pulled away. The cool castle air met her body and woke her up fully. She sat up and stretched. "What's with you, Mia. You aren't usually awake this late. I know it's a Saturday, and you weren't feeling well last night, but you have to study for the potions exam. One last exam, and sixth year is done!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. My potions exam, do you think you could help with that Hermione?" Mia had no idea what she was supposed to be doing on her potions exam. She didn't know anything about potiotns.  
  
"Of course, you asked me after classes if I would help you," Hermione looked rather confused with the girl in front of her, "are you feeling alright now Mia?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Go down to the common room, I'll get dressed and meet you down there alright?"  
  
"Alright, but be quick, we really do have to get to wok on this if you want to get a good grade," with that Hermone left.  
  
Mia flopped back onto her bed. What was she doing here? How was she going to go to write this exam? She didn't know her way around the school, let alone what everyone, and apparently herself, had been doing in their classes. Mia slowly sat up, and got herself presentable to go downstairs.  
  
"Oi, Mia!" the red-headed Ron Weasley shouted at her as she descended the stairs, "how're you feeling?"  
  
"I'll be better once this exam is done," Mia commented truthfully as she slumped into the sofa next to him.  
  
"I hear you on that one."  
  
Harry's black shaggy hair covered his face as he was bent over a table, staring blankly at the text in front of him. He sighed, looked up, and smiled at Mia, "better get at it, I hear Snape's really got it in for us this year."  
  
"Snape? Oh! Snape," Mia giggled nervously to herself as the others stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeah," Mia turned to Hermione, "do you want to get started?"  
  
"Yes, the quicker we start, the better," she smiled at Mia, and went off talking about toads, and newt, and livers, and many other 'ingredients' Mia didn't understand.  
  
The four sat in the common room for hours. Only two breaks came the entire day, one for lunch and one for dinner. As the day progressed her knowledge of potions seemed to magically come to her, it was as if she had really been in the class the entire time.   
  
Mia became more and more confident in her skills as the weekend came to an end. Her exam was set for Monday afternoon.  
  
On the morning of her exam Mia, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"How're you feeling about the exam, Mia?" Ron questioned her from the seat next to hers.  
  
"Great actually," Mia smiled at him, "how about you?"  
  
"Um, alright I guess. I've never been too good at potions though."  
  
"I'm sure you will do just fine, Ron," the boy went red as Mia continued to smile at him.  
  
After breakfast the four went out to the grounds for some last minute studying. They laughed and talked during their breaks. Mia felt as if she had been with the three since first year. Her memory of her 'past' life seemed to become more and more fuzzy the more she was with Hermione, Harry, and Ron.  
  
As the exam drew closer, the four made their way to the dungeons.  
  
"Good luck," Mia turned to the three behind her and smiled as she pushed open the door in front of her and made her way to her table.  
  
Alright, I know it took me some time to get this one ready... but there was a lot of thinking going on. And don't worry about the whole memory thing, I've got it under control, it'll make sence in the end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by JK Rowling or Meg Cabot, I just like to pretend.  
  
After the exam, the four friends went to the Great Hall for dinner. They all felt as if they hadn't done too badly on the exam.  
  
"Hey Mia, thanks for reminding me about the lizard bladder before the exam. I would have gotten the whole potion wrong without you!" Ron beamed across the table at Mia.  
  
"No problem Ron!"  
  
"Mia, you are still coming home with me right?" Mia turned to look beside her at Hermione.  
  
"I guess so. What did my mom say again?" Mia remember loads about potions, and transfiguration, but anything about her personal life was a blur.  
  
"She said it was fine. She only sent the letter a week ago, did you forget already?" Hermione laughed at Mia.  
  
"All that potions must have just pushed it out of my head I guess!" Mia laughed with Hermione.  
  
"Ron, am I still coming to The Burrow for vacation?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Of course! You ladies should come part way through and stay with us a bit." Ron smiled at Hermione and Mia.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Hermione, "we should go get our things packed though. The train will be here early tomorrow to take us home!"  
  
With that, the four walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Mia went up one stair case while Ron and Harry made their way up the other.  
  
Hermione and Mia packed their things, laughing and talking the whole time. Mia now felt at home here at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait for vacation to begin, to go to Hermione's house.  
  
~*~  
  
The four had played exploding snap the entire way home on the train the following day.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger were standing at the barrier when Hermione, Mia, Ron, and Harry made their way through, two by two. Hermione spotted Molly Weasley standing a short distance away.  
  
"I'll owl you in a few weeks with the plans!" Ron called over his shoulder as he, Harry, Ginny, and Molly made their way a brand new green Ford Anglia Arthur Weasley was seated in.  
  
"Alright!" Hermione and Mia waved as their friends disappeared inside the small car.  
  
The two girls spent the next few weeks listening to music, laughing, reading beauty magazines, and talking. Ron sent his small owl, Pig, with a letter from him and Harry four weeks into vacation. His mess scrawl read:  
  
Dear Hermione and Mia,   
  
Miss you lots! We are having a blast here, I hope you are as well! Some family friends of dads are coming here sometime next week. Mum says they are bringing their two kids. She said they were our age, and that you two are welcome to come and meet them and stay the rest of vacation here with us! Owl me with your reply  
  
Ron and Harry  
  
Hermione ran and gave the letter to her mother.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea!" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
With that the two girls ran upstairs, and wrote back to Ron and Harry.  
  
Dearest Ron and Harry,  
  
Mum said it would be a great idea if we stayed with you the rest of the vacations. We'll be there by way of the fireplace tomorrow afternoon! See you then.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione and Mia  
  
The two girls packed their things and wondered about Ron's dad's family friends.   
  
"Do you think they have a cute son?" Hermione giggled as she threw a pair of socks into her trunk.  
  
"I sure hope so!"  
  
Hermione flopped onto her bed with a large sigh.  
  
"What's that for?" Mia smiled slyly at Hermione.  
  
"Oh Mia, isn't he great?" questioned Hermione with a far off stare  
  
"Isn't who great?" Mia's brow furrowed with confusion.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hid her face in her pillow.  
  
"RON! You like Ron!"  
  
"I thought it was obvious!!!"  
  
"I guess I'm just no good at picking these things out!" Mia laughed to herself.  
  
"Maybe something will happen while we are there." Hermione smiled a far off smile. Mia crawled off Hermine's bed, and onto her own. And the two girls fell asleep.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this! I'll write more soon!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by JK Rowling or Meg Cabot, I just like to pretend.  
  
Sorry about the many delays all, but exams are comin up, and i dont have much time for this writing thing. But, today being a no bus day, i'm not at school... so back for your reading pleasure... Miss Mia at Hogwarts  
  
The next morning was full of preparations. The girls secured some floo powder, and packed the last of their things. Ron had written them back saying the girls could make their ways over any time that afternoon. Hermione and Mia giggled and chatted the entire morning. They were so excited to see Ron and Harry again they wanted to leave as soon as they woke up.  
  
"Alright, bye mum, bye dad!" Hermione said, hugging her mother, then her father.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Mrs. Granger pulled Mia into a motherly hug.  
  
"Don't be a stranger Mia, feel free to come back next year, or during Christmas!"  
  
"I'll be back, don't you worry!" Mia smiled at Mrs. Granger and she followed Hermione to the fireplace.  
  
Each of the girls took a handful of the powder.   
  
"The Burrow." Hermione said clearly as she threw the powder and stepped into the wispy flames. She disappeared in a whirl of colour.  
  
Mia followed her example and made her way into the spinning fire.  
  
Mia spun and spun. She pulled her elbows in tight to her body, her eyes shut tight. Mia could feel the spinning slowing, and she opened her eyes. She saw the beautiful brightness of the Burrow in front of her as she stepped out of the flames.  
  
Mia was immediately greeted by the Weasley family.  
  
"Good to see you again Mia!" Mrs. Wealey immediately pulled her from the fire and into her second motherly hug of the afternoon.  
  
"Hey Mia!" Harry smiled at her.  
  
"How're you?" Ron asked as he pulled Mia's trunk away from the fireplace.  
  
"Alright thank you," she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, lets get your things to Percy's room - I mean the spare room," a look of sadness passed across Mrs. Weasley's face. Everyone in the room went silent, and glared nervously around the room.  
  
"Hermione, I'll carry your things!" Ron lunged to Hermione's trunk, and Crookshanks's carrying cage with Harry not far behind. Fred and George grabbed Mia's things and they all made their ways up the make-shift stairs.  
  
"Your father's friends will be here soon! Everyone get cleaned up!" they all heard Mrs. Weasley shout up the stairs behind them.  
  
The two girls got "cleaned up" and made their way back down to the living room. There were four new faces in the crowd of Weasleys.  
  
"Ah, girls!" Arthur spotted the girls, "These are my friends, the Moscovitz's! This is Mr. and Mrs. Moscovitz, they are muggles!" Mr. Weasley looked absolutely ecstatic at the fact there were muggles in his house. "Their son bought an enchanted camp-ooter part over the intra-nert and I got called in. They all seemed very fascinated with the whole things, so we got talking and I invited them to live like witches and wizards for a few weeks." Arthur continued to beam.  
  
Mr. Moscovitz gazed around the room as he spoke, "yes, this is all fascinating! Oh," he exclaimed as his gaze fell upon his children, "this is my son Michael," he pointed to a very handsome boy, "and my daughter Lily," he pointed to a girl a little on the pudgy side.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione, and this is my friend Mia," the four of them shook hands.  
  
"Well, kids, if you will all make your way to the garden and set up the tables, we will be having dinner soon," Mrs. Weasley smiled at them all. Fred and George rushed ahead of the others. As Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mia, Michael, and Lily made their ways out to the garden they saw the two tables the Weasley's used for large dinners flying high above the ground. It was a new tradition for Fred and George at family dinners to battle with the tables. Whichever boy with the table who lost its leg first, had to do double setting and the winner didn't have to do any work. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mia all looked very comfortable with what was going on, but Lily and Michael were utterly surprised and mystified.  
  
"Come on George! Give him a good walloping!" Ron yelled from the sidelines.  
  
"Hit him again Fred! OH! An inch lower and you would have had him!" Harry commented and laughed as the boys continued their fight.  
  
This went on for some time, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mia cheering the boys on with Michael and Lily not knowing what to say. Just as the tables looked like they couldn't take much more Mrs. Weasley came bursting through the front door.  
  
"You two! Dinner is almost ready, and the tables are not! You all had better get on it!"  
  
The tables slowly made their ways to the ground.  
  
"It's a draw, we both have to set the tables," Fred said grumpily. So with that, the nine kids started getting the tables ready for the feast that was to come.  
  
Mrs. Weasley started to bring the food out just as the table was set to perfection. The dinner went well. Fred and George whispered constantly and words like canary creams, lizard gizzard, and galeons could be overheard. Michael, Harry, and Ron all chatted and Hermione, Lily, Mia, and Ginny talked.  
  
Mia smiled to herself as she saw Ron take Hermione's hand and lead her away from the group. Mia started to think, all through the meal, whenever she would look up she would catch Michael looking at her. Butterflies rose in her stomach as she thought about him. She looked up to see what everyone else was doing. Ron and Hermione were still missing, and Michael made his way towards Mia. The butterflies fluttered faster and faster inside of her. She looked back down to what she was doing.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk later?"  
  
Mia turned to him and was greeted by his beautiful gaze. The smell of soap and cologne floated through the air. She lost her voice when she looked at him. Suddenly, her memory flooded back to her. Her mother, Mr. Gianini, the baby, Michael, Lily, the Drs. Moscovitz, and her sitting in the living room of the loft before she was somehow transported to this world. Tears rushed to her eyes. Mia dropped the plates she had in her hand with a loud crash and she ran towards the small woods that the boys usually practiced Quidditch in.  
  
"Mia!!!" she heard the shouts behind her.  
  
"Wait! Mia! What did I say!" Mia could hear Michael running behind her.  
  
As she made her way into the woods branches tore at her and she tripped over the uneven ground. Her tears streamed down her face. The trees began to thin and she could hear Michael very close behind her. Why was she running from him? Michael was her one true love. But, was he her true live here, in this reality? She felt Michael's hand on her shoulder as he spun her around to look into his deep gaze again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by JK Rowling or Meg Cabot, I just like to pretend.  
  
Alright... so it's been an eternity since I've updated... sorry to everyone. I go through spurts where I write and don't write... so.. here goes... the conclusion...  
  
Mia stared into Michael's eyes. Everything she wanted, needed, was in those eyes. Her one true love. Those eyes, filled with concern, stared into her soul. He raised his hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"What's the matter?" he softly whispered.  
  
"I -" Mia broke off as she leaned forward and brought her lips towards Michael's.  
  
Michael put his arms around Mia and brought her close to him as their lips touched. Mia felt as if she were spinning, twisting, turning. Michael was still pressed against her, their lips still locked, as if for all eternity. She felt her body tilt, and the feeling of falling over came her. Reality came to her with a start. She felt herself laying down. Her eyes slowly opened, and the opening in the forest was gone. The loft, her home, now surrounded her. Michael was gazing down at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome back sleepy head," she whispered to her.  
  
"Back, but... how?"  
  
"Umm, I mean, back from la-la land. Like sleep," Michael was confused as to what Mia was talking about.  
  
"Oh, right. Sleep," Mia said quietly, realizing it had all been a dream.  
  
"Now then, what were you writing about?" Michael questioned as he lay on the futon with her and picked up her notebook.  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter now," Mia quickly ripped out the page, and slammed the book shut, "you're here now."  
  
Alright, I know... that was totally lame. But, it needed an ending. Ya'll should check out my other, less stupid, stories. Thanks for all the support!!  
  
Fyre. 


End file.
